The Snowball Fight
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: On a cool day in December, Naruto and Tenten have a little snowball fight. NaruTen One shot.


Naruto was walking down the street past a rather tall snow bank, when suddenly a snowball plowed right into the center of his face causing him to fall back with a loud thump. "Something is rotten in the Land of Fire." Naruto commented as he reached up and wiped the snow from his face.

He got to his feet and looked over the bank, only to see Tenten on the other side, acting as if she had done nothing. And like a sucker he fell for it and turned away figuring it had to be someone else. As he turned a snowball hit him square in the back. "Oh…it's on!" he proclaimed as he spun around to see a sheepish grin on the face of the weapon mistress, as she lightly juggled a snowball in her hand.

Naruto quickly ducked down against the snow bank narrowly avoiding the next snowball that came his way. He formed a Rasengan in his right hand and rolled to his left planting the chakra sphere into the snow bank, using some wind manipulation to create numerous snowballs which hurled themselves at the brunette. As he looked the snowballs has pretty much missed, only winging her a few times.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" she cockily said as she threw another snowball at him, hitting him right on the headband.

As he stumbled back and pushed the snow off his face once again, as he said, "For a minute there? Yeah!"

He rushed through the open area avoiding her next few snowballs, quickly crafting a snowball and launching it quickly. It found its mark right dead center of her headband, knocking her flat on her back.

Feeling confident he walked over to her and bent down at he looked at her feeling quite proud of himself. "I believe I win this battle." he said full of certainty as he grinned cockily at her.

"Oh yeah?" she responded as she grabbed a piece of the snow and pushed it into his face as she grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him to the ground. Unfortunately they were at the edge of a small hill. So as she brought him to the ground the two went tumbling down the hill.

As they came to a rest at the bottom of the hill the two began laughing. "You're kinda cute when you're like this Ten-chan." Naruto said as he looked at her with a small grin on his face.

She blushed as she rolled over and crawled towards him slowly, as she kissed him softly on the lips. "At least I can count on you to see me as more than a girl and more than a kunoichi…" she quietly said as she looked fondly at him as she leaned to kiss him once more.

But it wasn't to happen, as Lee loudly shouted, "GAI-SENSEI TENTEN IS DOING SOMETHING MOST UNYOUTHFUL!!!"

The moment ruined the two stood to their feet and created as large a snowball as they could and brought it down over Lee's head, and shouted in unison, "OH SHUT UP!!!"

"It's not unyouthful for me to kiss a guy I like!!!" Tenten roared in irritation as she turned around irritated by the fact the moment was ruined.

Naruto looked to her and waited for her rage to cool off before he asked, "Sooooo…hot chocolate?"

"That sounds good!" she kindly replied, before the two of them walked away to go get said hot chocolate and get warmed up and out of the cold air for a little while.

Moments later Gai arrived to see his student stuck within a large snowball, teeth chattering. "LEE WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!!!" he shouted in an over exaggerated way as he fell to his knees next to his student.

"Gai-sensei!?"

"Yes Lee?!"

"Is this why you don't have a girlfriend?!"

"…Yes, yes it is…women are scary…"

"Can you get me out of this snowball? It is most uncomfortable!"

But as for Naruto and Tenten…they were enjoying their hot chocolate glad to be out of the cold weather and enjoying each other's company. Naruto then looked at Tenten and said, "I get the feeling we forgot something…"

"Hmm me too…but I don't remember what…" she replied before she took another sip of her cocoa.

Kakashi arrived to find that Lee and Gai had managed to both get trapped in a larger snowball. His visible eye twitching at the sheer idiocy of what transpired, as he agitatedly said, "This might sting a little bit…**KATON:** **KARYUUDAN!!!**" as he prepared to unleash a stream of fire to get the two out of their freezing predicament.


End file.
